


A Personal Requisition

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: General Buir and Commander Ad [9]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Found Family, Gen, General Buir and Commander Ad, Humor, New Friends, Surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: The box arrived with the usual supplies, unremarkable in size or composition compared to the rest of it.It was addressed as CC-3636, Commander, personal requisition.





	A Personal Requisition

The box arrived with the usual supplies, unremarkable in size or composition compared to the rest of it.  Then the Quartermaster, an unassuming Lieutenant named Fisher, read the manifest.  _CC-3636, Commander, personal requisition._

Commander Wolffe did not make personal requisitions.

Commander Wolffe did not do anything that wasn’t devoted to the training and care of the 124th and their General, Jedi Master and High Councilor Plo Koon.

Fisher set the box onto the cart that would see it brought up to the Commander’s desk, as he was supposed, finished sorting the mail, as he was supposed to, and then wrapped up his shift and heading up to dinner.  It was a routine he’d followed since coming into his posting, and one he’d never planned to deviate from.  Until now.

“Hey Fish,” Domino said as he slid into the seat across from Fisher.

“Fisher,” Fisher corrected him.

“Anything interesting come in the requisitions?”  Domino asked.

Fisher choked on his caff.

In moments, he had two brothers slapping him on the back as he struggled to breathe.

“What happened?”  Someone demanded as Fisher’s chest finally started loosening up.

Fisher stopped breathing, and then gasped as someone gave him another back slap.

“I just asked if we’d gotten anything interesting in the requisitions, sir,” Domino said, “he just started choking.”

“Wrong pipe,” Fisher wheezed, not looking up.

“I see,” Wolffe said, “Stitch?”

“I’ll check him over, sir,” the medic said.  “Don’t worry, sir.”

Fisher glanced sideways as Stitch knelt beside him, “I’m okay,” he muttered.

“Let me be the one to decide that,” Stitch replied.  “Or, we can ask the General to get involved.”

“No, no need,” Fisher said.

 A hand fell on Fisher’s shoulder, a heavy weight that became heavier as the Commander whispered in his ear, “Do not tell anyone about that package, Fisher.”

“No sir,” Fisher managed.

“Commander!”  Stitch said, “I’m trying to get him to breath properly, hanging on him like that isn’t going to help.”

“Of course, Lieutenant,” the Commander said, “I’ll leave you to it.”

 


End file.
